A new beginning of a lost soul
by Tonystark115
Summary: A young man dies and soon finds himself watching his own funeral with a chain in his chest and what happens when a man in a hat and sandals offers him a solution. Romance in later chapters first fanfic ever!
Hello everyone I would like to point out this is my first fanfic ever and would really enjoy if you would leave a comment below saying what you think so far slightly rushed due to me typing most of this at work on My breaks. I don't own bleach I only own my character

Gloomy weather loomed over the town everyone knew why. Everyone felt pained about the loss of the young boy. Being killed by a maniac was a cruel way to go to the other side. The service went on as they lowered the coffin into the cold dirt. Konshiro Kamatake looked forward watching his grandmother and parents cry for him feeling horrible that he brought so much pain to his family. He gave his life to protect them so they could live on but it felt like he made a bad decision as he continued to watch the funeral the chain protruding out of his chest continued to shorten. He didn't know what it was or why it kept eating itself but he knew it couldn't be good.

Suddenly a man in a green and white stripped hat and sandals approached him. "Hello" said the man. "What do you want" Konshiro replied not in the mood to ask how he can see him or why he is talking to a dead man. "Just thought I'd come and lend a hand I could feel your spiritual pressure from across the country and thought you could use it" the man said. "Why would I want your help i don't need it" Konshiro said turning to face the man with an angry look on his face. "What's your name kid" the man asked out of the blue. Konshiro scoffed at the man's intent to help "Konshiro Kamatake what's your name?" Konshiro asked seeing that since he gave his name he deserved to know his. "My name is Kisuke Urahara nice to meet you Konshiro" Kisuke said grinning and looking at Konshiro from under his hat. "Now how about we make sure you don't become a hollow. Konshiro looked at Kisuke confused "what the hell is a hollow?". Kisuke looked at the boy and grinned "have you ever seen monsters with white masks running around trying to kill people". Konshiro looked at Kisuke remembering all the times he saw them grabbing towards him. "Yeah but I.. I thought that was all in my head just a figment of my imagination your telling me they're real" he said softly and fearfully knowing now he wasn't crazy. "Yup they sure are" Kisuke said "but once that little chain in your chest is gone you'll become one to" Kisuke added in a chilling tone. Konshiro looked at Kisuke his face full of fear "please i...I don't want to become one of those monsters help me please" tears welled up in konshiro's eyes. "Alright" Kisuke grabbed konshiro and flash stepped back to his shop in karakura town. "Now the only way to save you is to either pass on or you can become a shinigami and by your spiritual pressure I'd hope you choose shinigami your power could be used to help a lot of people kid". Konshiro didn't hesitate if he could help people he knew what he would do "I'll become a shinigami" he replied. "Alright" Kisuke said as he took konshiro down to his training area. "This is where you'll learn your zanpakuto's name and discover your power". Konshiro looked down In the deep hole near where Kisuke stood "here?". "Yup it sure is!" Kisuke yelled as he kicked konshiro down the pit. "I am going to fucking murder you!" Konshiro screamed after he hit the ground in the pit. "Oh come on now it's for training" Kisuke said grinning behind his fan. "I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT IT'S FOR WARN ME BEFORE YOU KICK ME OFF OF LEDGES!". Kisuke's face turned serious in an instant "times running out kid". Suddenly konshiro's chain in his chest started eating away faster than before and before he knew it a hole was in his chest and he was in nothing but pain. Suddenly konshiro blacked out and woke up in a rainforest. "Where the hell am i" . Suddenly a loud roar was heard from behind him then another from above then out of no where two animals appeared the first was a tiger it's stripes where blue and it's fur white with two large fangs coming from it's upper jaw. The second was a dragon like man who had wings spread from his back and scales covering his arms. "Who are you guys?"


End file.
